In applicant's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/795,233 dated Nov. 5, 1985 and entitled GASKET SEAL BETWEEN SEWER PIPE AND MANHOLE OPENING, allowed Jan. 21st, 1986, there is described a new sealing gasket to effect a very good seal between a sewer pipe and a manhole opening.